My new rose plant was developed by me at Richmond, Ind., by crossing Red American Beauty with Forever Yours in the Spring of 1966 with the object of maintaining the good cropping and productivity of the parents while improving the flower form and color of both parents. The first flower of the new plant was found by me in the Spring of 1967 and because it appeared to have the improved characteristics which I sought, the new plant was reproduced by me by grafting at Richmond, Ind. Succeeding generations of this new plant, propagated by grafting at Richmond, Ind., and by budding at Livermore, Calif., have demonstrated that its novel and distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.